


Rise

by AetherAria



Series: Second Citadel Mythology AU [1]
Category: The Penumbra Podcast
Genre: Alternate Universe - Mythology, Character Study, Drabble, Gen, Second Citadel (Penumbra Podcast), Sir Marc as Icarus, but today i challenged myself to slice this down to a drabble and i SUCCEEDED so, someday i'll write the ACTUAL fic this belongs to and the gentle mangelo will be there for me
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-04-27
Updated: 2020-04-27
Packaged: 2021-03-02 02:06:59
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 100
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/23867251
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/AetherAria/pseuds/AetherAria
Summary: Talfryn tells him to be careful. Marc is still looking at the sky.
Series: Second Citadel Mythology AU [1]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1720057
Comments: 6
Kudos: 19





	Rise

Marc has been warned countless times. Sun or sea, sun or sea, burning him away or dragging him down, falling among feathers like an arrow-pierced bird, plunging towards doom.

Marc has never been good at heeding warnings. So often they fade to excuses, masks for those who want him boxed and bound and unobtrusive. And the flight itself- the success, the giddy high, the bright burning of wind on his cheeks-

Irresistible. An updraft of delight, and Marc has only survived by chasing his own desires, his joy.

How could he remain? How could he ever do anything but rise?


End file.
